Pavarotti's Blessing
by Jill Cohen
Summary: 5x01 Extended Proposal Scene. One Shot. Kurt and Blaine take a walk on their own at the grounds of Dalton Academy.


This is an extended scene from 5x01. It starts exactly where the episode left it.

I got to say I loved the episode. I think I'm not the only one that has been half dreading this season, what with what happened to Cory and all. I just had a feeling it was going to be incredibly sad no matter what was happening on screen. And at first it was. Seeing Rachel sing "Yesterday" while walking the streets of NYC was hard. I'm sure everyone, not only me, was drawing parallels between the show and real life for the cast and crew. But the episode picked right up from there and by the end I was so happy and actually wished it would end. By the time Blaine and Kurt hugged on the stairs, after slipping the ring on Kurt's finger I actually said "Please let this be the end!" I would not have been able to deal with another scene after that. Of course, after a few days and re watching the episode a few times, I soon felt ready for those extra scenes. And that is how this one-shot came to life. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kurt was hugging Blaine for dear, life. He never wanted to let go. The room was full of clapping hands and smiling faces, but there was only them, him and Blaine.

"I can't believe this is happening." He whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine leaned back and looked at his boyfriend. No, his fiancé. Kurt looked a mixture of delighted and shocked. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. Keeping an arm around Kurt, Blaine turned to the room.

"I want to thank every single one of you for coming out here today to help me." He addressed the people around them, calling their attention, the sound of clapping dying down slowly. "He wouldn't have said yes if it weren't for you." He added jokingly and everyone laughed. Kurt let out something half laugh and half sob, hiding his face in Blaine's neck, hugging him thigh again. Blaine rubbed his back a couple of times, chuckling into Kurt's ears.

"Don't listen to him." Kurt said leaning back from Blaine enough to be heard by the rest of the room. They looked at each other, once again drowning out the rest of the room. Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine had somehow managed to contain himself from crying.

"Take a walk with me?" Blaine said quietly, just for Kurt.

"Of course." There was no hesitation whatsoever in Kurt's voice.

It took them a little while to manoeuvre their way out of the room. Everyone wanted to hug them and congratulate them, some of the girls (and Burt) sheding their own tears. Kurt was particularly touched by the way Blaine and Burt hugged. Over the course of their relationship Blaine and Burt had gotten very close, that much was obvious. At first Kurt thought he would have the same jealous feelings he once did from watching his dad bond so easily with Finn, but those feeling never came. He was always so happy to see the two most important men in his life get along and even develop a relationship of their own. Blaine didn't talk a lot about his parents. They loved Blaine, but they had had troubles accepting his homosexuality. Suffice it to say they didn't have the same relationship as the one Kurt shared with his own father. However, Blaine had mentioned that things had gotten a little better after, and because, of the school shooting. So Kurt was very glad that Blaine could lean on Burt and have some of what he was missing from home. It really was a testament to how strong Burt and Blaine's relationship was when they didn't grow apart with the breakup. Sure, Blaine hadn't gone to the Hummel house as often as before, and it had taken Burt coming to Blaine, insisting that he didn't hate Blaine, and still wanted Blaine to show up for Friday night dinners every now and again, for them to hang out again. That much because clear to Kurt with his father's obvious and blatant attempt at bringing them back together over Christmas. Still, seeing them hug so fiercely now was another indication of their close relationship. Burt had said Blaine had asked his opinion on the matter of marrying Kurt. And Kurt knew his father well enough to know that Burt had tried to talk Blaine out of it, much like he had done with Finn and Rachel (but perhaps more directly instead of manipulation like he did with Finn). Despite the fact that Blaine went against Burt's advice Burt was hugging Blaine closely and congratulating them, looking obviously happy for what had just happened.

Finally, after what felt like hugs from 40 different people, Kurt and Blaine broke away from the crowd. Blaine led Kurt by his hand, outside the main building of Dalton Academy, heading to the back of the grounds, behind the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"To visit a friend." Blaine answered vaguely.

"What friend?" Kurt insisted.

"You'll see." Blaine sent Kurt an impish smile. Kurt shook his head, laughing out loud at Blaine's tone. They approached the orchards and Kurt suddenly knew where they were going. He pressed his steps, overtaking Blaine and now leading him by the hand. He headed straight for the tree, _their_ tree. And there, where they had left it, was a little cluster of small rocks, pebbles really; on the bark of the tree a simple inscription. It read "Pavarotti".

"I can't believe it is still here." Kurt said quietly, surprised once they reached the tree.

"I got Nick and Jeff to look after it last year." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand. "And Trent has been minding it this year".

Kurt gave him a wide smile that soon turned down slightly "Aww, I miss him. He was such a good bird."

"He was the best." Blaine said simply. They stood there for a few moments together, hands clasped, in silence. Each lost in thought.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's been so long." Kurt said after a while turning to Blaine and looking him in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You're welcome. But it wasn't for purely selfless reasons." Blaine admitted.

"No?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow raised

"No. We met on the stairs, and that's where it all started. But I was blind, or I should say deaf, for a long time. And it was thanks to him that I heard you, and had that moment when I found you. I owe a lot to this little guy. So I wanted to come here, with you, to remember him, and how we really started." At that Kurt hugged Blaine again and kissed him softly, trying to convey how thankful he was for his thoughtful boyfriend. No, his fiancé. But Blaine wasn't finished. He pulled away from the kiss, held Kurt's hands in his, looked him in the eyes and continued, weirdly nervous.

"I wanted to bring you here because it's special, but also because it's quiet. I wanted to give you the chance to let me down easy, without 100 of our closest friends, family and fearless competitors watching."

"Blaine –" Kurt tried to stop him, but Blaine pressed on.

"The proposal, I wanted it to be big. I wanted it to be everything that you saw and more. I wanted all those people there to see it happen, to witness my love for you. But I didn't want it to be peer pressure." He said nervously, breaking eye contact at the end, suddenly finding his own shoes very interesting.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt said firmly, effectively shutting up his delusional boyfriend. "It wasn't peer pressure." He added clearly.

"No?" Blaine looked at Kurt sheepishly, with hope in his voice.

"No." Kurt said squeezing his hands. "I loved the proposal! It really was special having all those people, both friends and competitors, some borderline enemies, stand and support us. It felt amazing." He said raising his eyes to the sky and raising his voice a little bit.

"So you will marry me?" Blaine dared ask.

"Yes! I'll definitely marry you." Kurt answered laughing and hugged Blaine back when the shorter boy threw himself in Kurt's arms, kissing him soundly. Kurt broke the kiss with a smiled and said. "You can't take it back!"

"I won't if you won't." Blaine replied simply, eyes going back and forth from Kurt's lips to his eyes, a smirk on his own lips.

"Deal." Kurt closed the gap between them again.

So what if he had a plane to catch? There are always other, later, planes.


End file.
